deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Myers Vs Leatherface
Intro Necro: The slasher genre is well known for it's killers, but these two are some of the most iconic! Mercer: Michael Myers, The Shape of Evil Incarnate! Necro: And Leatherface, the cannibalistic butcher! Mercer: He's Necro and I'm Mercer. Necro: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Note: For this fight, Thorn Timeline Myers will be used. Michael Myers Shapes Up For A DEATH BATTLE!! Necro: Michael Audry Myers was a just a six year old boy when he killed his first victim, which was his older sister. Mercer: Whoa, wait a one second, just hold up! He what? Necro: He killed his sister. Mercer: Well then. That went from zero to one hundred real fucking quick. Necro: It sure did. Anyway, little Myers was sent a sanatorium to be treated. That....did not go as planned. Mercer: It really just made him worse, and on October 30th, 1978 he broke out a went back to hunt down the rest of his family. Necro: Why, would a six year old child do this? Why would he, when grown, kill multiple people? The reason is quite sinister. Myers was possessed by a demonic entity that goes by the name of Thorn as an infant, meaning he was evil from the get go. Mercer: Jeez. Well, Thorn forces Myers to try and kill his family every Halloween, and it won't allow Michael to die until the task is complete. Necro: Yeesh. Wait a second, why does he even have that thing in him? Mercer: Evil cult shit. Necro: Well, that make perfect fucking sense. Mercer: It kind does. Necro: Whatever. Michael made it home and did his best to kill his only remaining living family member, Laurie Strode. (Cuts to clip of Myers being shot multiple times by Dr. Samuel Loomis, and then falling over a balcony.) Mercer: That went well. Yeah, he got stopped by a doctor he met in the facility, one Dr. Samuel Loomis. He becomes a major THORN (heh) in Michael's side for the next few years, because, surprise surprise, Michael was not quite dead. In fact, he was far from it. Necro: He was still alive, and he was up and trucking in just a few minutes, following an injured Laurie to a hospital, and trying to kill her there. That also went poorly, Myers being knocked unconscious by an explosion. Mercer: Which brings us to Myer's best attributes. His monstrous physicality. Most importantly, his freakish durability. Necro: Michael can tank being hit by cars, being shot, stabbed and burned and get back up as if nothing had happened to him at all. Mercer: Let's take a look at that room explosion real quick. The room he was trapped in was about 25 feet long on both sides, and 25 wide on both sides. The explosion also spilled out into the hallway, and set a small bit of the hospital on fire. An explosion of this size, and considering the damage done to the room and hallway, It should be equivalent to about one fifth of a ton of TNT. That's forty pounds of TNT, by the way. More that enough to destroy a car. Necro: Yikes. But despite what most may think, Michael is also extremely fast, easily being able to avoid bullets from fifteen feet away. An average bullet from a Glock, the gun that Loomis used to shoot at Myers moves at 1200 feet per second. Considering that Myers avoided the shot in less than half a second, (0.44232 of second to be exact) Myers would have to move at about 2.3 times the speed of the bullet. That's 1881.4mph, or Mach 2.47! Mercer: Damn! But that's not all Michael has up his sleeve. He is quite skilled with a knife, and most any weapon for that matter. Not fire arms though. He tends to just stab people with those. (Shows clip of Michael impaling a teen through a wall with a shotgun) Necro: Aw Mikey, you don't use guns that way. Mercer: Well, Myers is also quite smart, at least in the art of killing and trickery. He's known to play dead to trick his foes so that he can kill them, and it somehow works, like every time. He can use almost anything as a weapon, and he can even lift fully grown people off of the ground with just one hand. Necro: He seems to have some rather interesting powers as well, due to being able to create minor illusions, such as tricking people into think he is in more places than one, and it would seem as though he can teleport. ''Popup: This is a very iffy power, but it is quite likely, due to him randomly appearing in front of his victims, despite being at the other side of the room. He does this without walking. Mercer: And if things go south, Michael can posses people, due to Thorn taking over their bodies. Necro: But Myers is not perfect. He may be strong and tough, but he moves slow as fuck. I mean, he just walks everywhere! He could have actually killed Laurie Strode if his dumb ass just did some cross fit, and jogged every once in a while! Mercer: And he has literally no ranged options, preferring to kill his victims up close and personal. But this tends to lead to taking some pretty nasty beat downs, which leads us to our final point. Myers tends to just take hits, when given his reaction speed, he could easily avoid them. Necro: But Michael Myers is one killer you don't want to show up on your doorstep. Michael Myers: Impales teen through chest, hanging his corpse on the wall, then staring at the body and tilting his head. Leatherface Revs Up For A DEATH BATTLE! (Flash Blub Sound Effect) Necro: A massacre. That's what this crime scene was. Mangled corpses. Bone Artwork. All thanks to one family. The Sawyers. Mercer: And they are all kinds of fucked up. Necro: Today we are focusing on one particular one, Bubba Sawyer, more commonly known as Leatherface, the bodyguard of the Sawyer family. Mercer: Hey Necro, why is he called Leatherface? Necro: He kills people and cuts their face off and wears it as a mask. Hence Leatherface. Mercer: Oh God. That's sick. Necro: Damn right it is. Well, Bubba just so happens to be a cannibal, much like the rest of his family. Why, you might ask? Well, The Sawyer's used to work in a slaughter house, where they killed the cows with a sledge hammer. Then, when the slaughter house moved onto a more modern method of killing, leaving the sawyers with no work. '''Mercer: So, they went back to the only thing their family knew. And that would be meat. But sadly, it was not just any normal meat. They decided to use human meat, for some reason. Necro: And that's how we got Leatherface. When he was born, he was rather deformed, and kinda retarded. All right, that's his backstory. Let's get on to weapons. Mercer: Good ol' Leather uses a chainsaw as his main weapon, and he uses it with brutal efficiency. Necro: He also uses a sledgehammer and other various weapons like cleavers and butcher knives. Mercer: Leather is quite strong, easily being able to chase after athletic teenagers while holding the saw over his head. The typical chainsaw weighs 17 pounds, and Leatherface is still able to chase after kids and even keep up with a speeding pick up truck! Necro: This would mean that He's not only super strong, and super fast. He can throw axes with deadly accuracy, survive chopping up his own leg with his chainsaw. Mercer: Set Fight Verdict Trivia Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Necromercer Category:Adopted by Necromercer Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Serial Killer' Themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:Knife Fight Category:'Chain' themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Hack and Slash themed Death Battles Category:Slasher themed DEATH BATTLES Category:‘Pure Evil’ Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Insanity' Themed Death Battles Category:Necromercer Holiday Special